


Bent [podfic]

by nastally



Series: nastally reads... [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Froger if you want it to be there, Gen, Hurt/No Comfort, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally
Summary: Roger feels that Freddie, who five minutes ago was relaxed and lazy as a cat in his arms, has gone tense all over. He runs a hand down his spine, feeling prominent knobs of bone, and glares at Brian over the top of Freddie’s head. “Put a sock in it, can’t you,” he says.Arguing over lyrics is par for the course.
Relationships: Mary Austin/Freddie Mercury
Series: nastally reads... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007784
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Bent [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freddieofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddieofhearts/gifts).



> Finally got around to narrating one of my all-time favourite ficlets, which I remember blew my mind when I read it for the first time. Very happy you like it, freddieofhearts! 💕 And I hope everyone else does, too! :)

[Anastasia M](https://soundcloud.com/anastasia-mosharova) · [Bent - FoH](https://soundcloud.com/anastasia-mosharova/bent-foh-1)

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to read some of your fic, I do have [a Fiverr profile.](https://www.fiverr.com/anastasia_mara/narrate-anything-for-you) Happy to give considerable discounts to fandom friends & acquaintances. ;)


End file.
